mytimeatportiabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aadit
|social= |mission=y }} Ele trabalha como lenhador na Fazenda de árvores ao longo do sudoeste da cidade, e quase sempre pode ser encontrado lá. Ele é uma pessoa de fala mansa e educada. Ele não gosta de conflito; por exemplo, se você tentar lutar com ele, ele perderá quase imediatamente, e importuná-lo sobre isso prejudicará seu relacionamento com ele. Background Aadit nasceu no dia 20 do outono. Ele'' nunca fala sobre seu passado, mas parece que ele veio para Portia como um refugiado da área de fronteira entre o Império de Duvos e Ethea, onde há um estado constante de conflito.'' Vida Pessoal Depois de chegar a Portia, ele encontrou trabalho na Fazenda de Arvores de Portia, trabalhando ao lado de Dawa. Devido à sua natureza privada, pouco se sabe sobre Aadit além de seu trabalho e os presentes que ele preferiria receber. Aparência física Aadit parece ser um cavalheiro de 30 anos, simpático, com cabelo escuro, barba no queixo, costeletas e lábio superior raspado. Ele tem olhos castanhos, pele bronzeada e usa um suéter azul e macacão cinza-acinzentado, mantido por suspensórios marrom e um cinto, no qual ele também tem uma mochila de ferramentas. Personagens Relacionados Aadit não tem nenhuma família em Portia, mas considera Dawa, seu colega na Portia Tree Farm, ser seu amigo. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Dawa| | |_ }} Ao fazer amizade com , sua rede de relacionamento com outros NPCs também será afetada, resultando no jogador recebendo pontos favoráveis desses NPCs também. Cronograma 's home]] Aadit muitas vezes pode ser encontrado trabalhando perto da entrada interna da Fazenda das Árvores, embora ocasionalmente passeie pela cidade para verificar o quadro de avisos Portia Times à tarde, chegando lá por volta das 13:00. No final do dia, ele vai para sua casa dentro da Fazenda das Árvores. His home is open from 7:00 - 21:00. |-|Tuesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning For a major relationship spoiler, visit the Spoilers section at the end of this article. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Oh, you new in town as well? I just moved here a little while ago. Name's Aadit. ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Sparring= ;Start * Why are you trying to spar with me again? * Could you please leave me alone? ;Lose * Oh defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah ow ow ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. ;Surrender * I give up I give up! I was just kidding. * I don't want to fight you again. * Leave me be! I don't want to get hit! * I'm going to scream for help if you keep this up! * Please spare me... |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I know people say the Holly Tea is good for the body and mind, but wow it is bitter! I just can't take it! * Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it. ;Ask about work *(How's it going workin' at the Tree Farm?) ** It's very refreshing you know. Just rising up each day and walking through the trees. Very uplifting. *(What is it like working with Dawa?) ** Dawa is a good person, simple at times, but a great boss to work for. ;Casual talk * I stayed in Logos for a while, the people there sure know how to relax! * I've been around some, wherever there's work. I'd like to settle down though, maybe this is the place. ;Compliment *(You seem very down to earth.) ** I've seen enough fighting and warfare to last me a life time, I just want to settle in a peaceful and live out the rest of my days. *(You seem very down to earth.) ** I've been through a lot in my life, you learn to take it easy and not stress the small things. *(You work so meticulously, I guess that's your secret to success.) ** Thanks! It's really all Dawa, I just do some small things here and there. |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * This is a nice party. These are very nice people...I'm glad I came here. Gift |q18= |q15= |q10= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2 = |q-2= |q-5= |version=2.0.137299 }} Desires Spar Aadit is eligible for sparring, but he gives up every time. As a pacifist, he surrenders immediately and you lose Relationship points with him. If you continue to pester him, you will lose even more points with him. }} Dates Invitation Play However, he may not show up for scheduled playdates until after you've started the Tree Farm missions, and the player may instead get the message, "Playdate with Aadit ended expectedly" (at the end of the scheduled time). Date Aadit is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon marrying Aadit, he has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. Dine *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Bitter Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Spoilers , he will eventually divorce the player, disappear from Portia, and send the following letter: Aadit's Present is a teddy bear wearing clothes like Aadit's. It can be placed in the House for +5 Attack. It is possible to have children with Aadit before he leaves, and the divorce will only lower his Relationship with the player to BFFs (though he cannot be found any more). It is currently unknown why he left and what has become of him.|}} Trivia *Aadit is the only character who's birthday lands on an event or a festival, the Autumn Festival. **Despite this, the relationship point gain only takes account of the birthday 3x multiplier, not both. Gallery AaditNew.png|In-game Aadit.jpg|Placeholder model pre-Alpha 3.0 2019071420561700-590CC3C651CE1634D17C37ED622F64B4.jpg|Aadit with wife on double rocking chair ru:Аадит